


Changing Room

by SalazarM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarM10/pseuds/SalazarM10
Summary: 皮克和他的死对头拉莫斯在更衣室打了一炮。校园au





	Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> 去年的文，防挂补档

塞尔吉奥也不太清楚，他是怎么和杰拉德·皮克那个家伙搞到一起去的。

毕竟两个青春期荷尔蒙分泌过度的家伙之间，发生什么都不值得惊讶，也不值得去深思前因后果。所以他们上床了，并且保持了这种时不时打一炮的诡异状态。

 

 

赛后的更衣室已经空无一人，汗水、洗浴用品和香水的气味混杂在房间中，塞尔吉奥被杰拉德扣住了后脑，对方还该死的揪着他那一头宝贝的长发。两支死敌球队的队长，不久前还在球场上火气十足地互怼，放着狠话，比赛结束后，他们就选择了另一种方式继续他们的竞争和比试。

塞尔吉奥已经感受到自己与面前加泰人混合在一起的唾液顺着自己嘴角流了下来，色情意味的水声在安静的更衣室里面十分明显，由于身高他并不在优势，只能依靠技巧的优势扳回一些局面。

但这并不能挽回他已经落在了下风的事实。

塞维利亚人后撤了一步，挣脱了杰拉德那该死的又热又解释的怀抱和恼人的接吻战争。

“认输了？”杰拉德有些意外地挑起了眉毛，得意地讽刺着面前的人“没想到一场友谊赛已经让你像个小姑娘一样软了，塞尔吉奥。”

“你很快会知道到底是谁不行。”塞尔吉奥拢了拢自己被对方弄得乱七八糟的长发，目光落在了杰拉德那条难看的球裤上面，裆部已经不难令人注意到的变化令塞维利亚人露出一个挑衅的笑容。

他一把扯下了杰拉德的球裤，后者还来不及反应时候，他已经跪在了地上，隔着加泰人的内裤含住了半勃阴茎的头部。

“我现在比较担心我的老二的安全。”

“得了吧，”塞尔吉奥嗤笑了一声，把内裤也扯了下来，那直接打在了脸上的阴茎兴奋的样子，已经反映了塞维利亚人的行为有多么的成功，“你兴奋得像个已经一整年都没有过性生活的可怜鬼。”

塞尔吉奥一只手扶在了对方的胯部，一只手抓住了杰拉德的阴茎撸动了几下，便试探地含住了头部，舌尖灵活地在小孔旁边划过，随后就感觉到自己的头皮一疼，传来的力度让没有准备的塞维利亚人向前一探，吞下了一大段对方的性器。

在心里骂着面前的加泰人，塞尔吉奥回忆着自己在那些黄色影片上看到的画面，尝试吞吐着对方的阴茎，在对方阴茎的根部划过，听着自己头上方舒服的叹息声，塞维利亚人报复性地在吐出对方性器时，在顶端吸吮了一下，发出了响亮的一声，而塞尔吉奥没有想到的是，杰拉德，射在了他的脸上。

腥膻的粘稠液体打在了脸上，鼻尖充斥着那股并不怎么美好的气味，这直接引爆了塞尔吉奥从比赛结束后就不太美妙的心情，“操你的！”他狠狠地在自己脸上抹了一把，“你这个秒射的傻逼——”

“你他妈说谁……”两个人刚要吵起来，门口传来的动静令他们两个瞬间停止了喧哗。

“塞尔吉奥，你在里面吗？”

该死的，为什么克里斯会回来，他不应该去约会了吗。塞尔吉奥暗暗骂了一句，急忙地把不应该出现在这里的巴萨球员一把推进了自己的柜子，自己也挤了进去，匆忙地关上了门。

“Sese？”听到开门的声音，塞尔吉奥有些紧张地压住了自己有些不平稳的呼吸。柜子里面的空间不大，两个高大的男性站在一起，并不容易，偏偏还是在躲避自己队友的尴尬情景，而更加糟糕的，大概就是抵在自己身上的那根阴茎了。

外面的人没找到人却并没有离开，反倒是坐了下来开始打电话联络他们的队友询问塞尔吉奥的下落。

塞维利亚人专心地听着外面的动静，随后就意识到，和自己共处这个狭小空间的加泰人靠着柜子的内壁一点点滑了下去，以一个很是艰难是姿势坐了下去，然后扒掉了自己的裤子和内裤。

瞬间明白了对方意图的塞尔吉奥绷紧了自己浑身的肌肉，湿热柔软的口腔已经包裹住了还没有反应的阴茎头部，而塞维利亚人很是绝望地意识到，自己的性器在对方唇舌的帮助下迅速地精神了起来。

杰拉德带着些得意的意味，抚摸着他完全绷紧的臀部，察觉到对方的紧张忍不住挑衅地轻轻在阴茎的顶端吸了一下，满意地感受到塞维利亚人忍不住的颤抖。他恶劣地掀起有些碍事的球衣下摆，塞进了塞尔吉奥的手里。

外面的葡萄牙人正在给伊戈尔打电话询问某个不知去向的副队去向，而他正寻找的人就躲在离他不是很远的柜子里面，享受着死敌球队队员的口交服务，嘴里咬着自己的球衣下摆，微微颤抖着身体，努力不发出任何声音。

塞尔吉奥光是想到这里，就觉得自己可耻的又硬了一些，随时都有被队友撞破和死队友炮友关系的危险感混杂着从下身传来的快感让他的眼角渗出了一些生理性的泪水。

杰拉德那条要命的舌头和湿热的口腔令塞维利亚人再也难以控制自己的呼吸节奏，只能靠在柜子的内壁上，手抓着加泰人的短发，好像这样就能让自己更好受一些。

身下人突然的深喉让他忍不住发出了一声鼻音，这让他瞬间僵硬了起来，幸运的是，大概因为还在讲电话的因故，克里斯蒂亚诺并没有察觉到不对劲。几次撸动后，塞尔吉奥释放在了杰拉德的手里，后者重新站了起来，伴随着他起身动作的，是顺着塞维利亚人臀缝深入的手指。

杰拉德早已熟悉面前人的身体，他轻车熟路地寻找着对方的前列腺，恶意地碰触那最敏感的部位，感受着对方忍耐着不发出声音，不住微微颤抖。

他爱死了塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯这副忍耐而无法发作的样子，特别是这不同寻常的模样只有他一个人能够见到。

简单的扩张之后，加泰人开始用一种极其折磨人的速度操起了塞尔吉奥。

正如他曾经在春梦里头梦到过的场景一样。

他正在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的柜子里操他，而他只能颤抖着接受，或许眼角还因为快感而湿润，那张时常吐出各种不令人愉快话语的嘴巴咬着球衣，不敢发出任何声音。

如果只提性的话，他真的是爱死了塞尔吉奥。

这个在他死敌球队的后卫有着英俊的面孔，和足够性感的身体，最令他上瘾的则是塞维利亚人的热情和开放。单论性，他们大概是天生一对。就像是塞尔吉奥总能明白他的每一个身体语言，他也总能找到最令他们两人爽上天的方法做爱。

在葡萄牙人离开后，杰拉德就毫不留情地让塞尔吉奥翻了个身，从背后狠狠操着对方，用牙齿和嘴唇关照他被长发半遮住的后颈。塞维利亚人拥有一个漂亮的屁股，饱满的线条充满了力量感，加泰人伴随着自己抽差的节奏，用手掌在因为不见日光而分外白皙的臀肉上留下了红印。火辣辣的感觉和顺着脊椎蔓延的快感让塞尔吉奥毫不掩饰地发出呻吟。

“淫荡的金发小婊子。”杰拉德在他的耳边讥讽。

“秒射的傻逼自恋狂。”塞尔吉奥毫不犹豫地骂了回去，向后转头和加泰人继续了他们的接吻比赛。

塞维利亚人的吻同他本人一样火热，带着浓浓的侵略性，他从来都不曾在性爱中位居下风，今天的例外令他有些搓火，虽然突然丧失了主动权的新鲜刺激感令他感到十分不错，可是杰拉德那种完全占据上风的得意洋洋令他感到极为不快。

即使是被操，他也会是掌控着节奏的人。

加泰人配合地坐在了更衣室长椅上，身上那件混合着乱七八糟液体和泥土的球衣早就被他扔到了一边。他用那双塞尔吉奥从来都无法抗拒的蓝色眼睛打量着正脱掉自己球衣，并且把那条已经挂在了脚腕上的碍事内裤甩掉的塞尔吉奥，对方抬起腿的时候，几乎可以看到腿间的一塌糊涂。

这确实是一具完全符合他审美的男性身体，连屁股都恰到好处地适合他的阴茎操进去。这正是在塞尔吉奥扶着杰拉德阴茎坐下去时候，后者内心唯一的想法。

塞维利亚人一边的脚落在地上支撑着，而另一边的腿则膝盖撑在了椅子上，他向后捋了捋自己的长发，腰腹部用力，扭动着自己的腰臀，试着寻找合适的角度操到自己的前列腺。

杰拉德欣赏着他陷入快感的神情，棕色的眼睛还带着水光，“你太色了，总是一舒服就开始掉眼泪。”加泰人的腰腹用力，合着身上人的节奏上挺，立起上身亲吻塞尔吉奥的眼角，咸涩的液体被他用舌尖勾入口中。

“你在爽的时候总是叫得像个女人。”塞维利亚人不客气地回嘴，一只手摸到了二人交合的位置，抚摸着对方未插入的阴茎根部和饱满的睾丸。加泰人低下头，折腾着塞尔吉奥的锁骨，随即向下折磨起了早已有些发硬的乳头。

赛尔吉奥微微挺起胸似是迎合着杰拉德的动作，而后者却突然用尖牙极轻地划过了脆弱的乳首，引得身上人不自觉地收紧了后穴，引得加泰人险些就这样射了出来。

“你他妈的每一次都一定要把我的乳头弄肿吗！”塞维利亚人骂了一句，已经可以预见明天穿衣服时候又会是难熬的一天。始作俑者却舔了舔嘴唇轻轻吸了吸已经红肿的可怜乳首。“因为你有个像女人一样敏感的乳头，而且你还是个该死的骚的小婊子。”加泰人致力于用语言刺激面前的死对头，而他也爱死了塞尔吉奥与他争吵时候的那副样子。“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”

“这并不难承认，我喜欢你碰我。”塞尔吉奥指了指自己的胸前，他向来不会在性爱中有什么遮掩，只会有直截了当的行为和语言“可是你吸我的样子像个饥渴的混蛋。”他笑了起来“哦，不，光是想到你那副像是试图喝奶的样子，我就觉得自己要软了，所以，别再他妈的这么做。”

“你就这么喜欢被粗暴对待？”杰拉德一边腰腹用力向上顶着塞尔吉奥，一边用指尖轻轻掐住红肿的乳粒“那么被我玩过之后，你在穿着球衣踢球的时候，会不会因为乳头被蹭而硬起来。”

加泰人感受到自己的阴茎被内壁包裹得更紧了一些，他亲吻着对方的喉结，一遍嘲笑着“我的小婊子。”

“闭上嘴，Geri。”塞维利亚人骂了一句，“下一次轮到你，我们可以玩点有意思的。”他顿了顿，“而不是在该死的更衣室柜子里头，那一点都不舒服。”

“躺下去，我会让你射出来。”塞维利亚人甩了甩头发，一只手撸动着自己的阴茎，另一只手则在对方的腹部肌肉上随意地沿着线条划过。拜他足够的腰腹力量和腿部力量所赐，他还有余力能准确地控制好角度顶到自己舒服的位置。

一时间室内只剩下了粗重的呼吸声和淫荡的水声，两人都接近了顶点，杰拉德的手已经摁在了塞尔吉奥的胯部，狠狠地下压，重力加上对方在胯部的施力，让加泰人性器进入了更深的地方，湿热的甬道包裹着接近射精的敏感阴茎，杰拉德几次大力的插入后全部射在了塞尔吉奥的后穴里，后者又撸动了几次性器，把身下人的腹部弄的一塌糊涂。

塞维利亚人在度过了高潮带来的快感后，骂骂咧咧地从杰拉德身上站了起来。

“你又射进去了，你不知道这洗起来多麻烦吗？”

“别像个小姑娘那么较真，你又不是没内射过。”

“操你的，我可不像你没回都这样，赶紧滚蛋。”塞维利亚人一脚踹上了对方光溜溜的屁股。

—END—


End file.
